Tenthhhhhhhhhhh offff AUGUSTTTTT
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday, Lavi! I am so sorry! I hope you guys like it! R&R please!


Oh. My. Goodness. I only started this a day before Lavi's birthday. I'M SO SORRY!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>My eyelids burst open and I jumped out of bed. "It's a braaaaand new day! Oi, wake up, Gramps!" I lunged at the sleeping panda… only to find he was just pretending.<p>

"Shut up, you disrespectful kid!" That stupid panda smashed me in the head with his stupid panda combo. "Owie! That really hurt!"

He huffed and folded his arms. "You should learn some manners, idiot." "And you should quit hittin' me, stupid p-" I earned another smack from him. Whining, I rubbed my fresh wounds and grabbed my uniform, wearing it over my clothes.

I stepped out of the room and almost crashed into Yuu. I grinned at that scowling fella. "Howdy, Yuu!"

He grunted and walked away. "Wait up, Yuu!" I wailed as I chased after him, and ended up almost getting sliced by him. Yuu and his anger issues...

"Shut up, rabbit," he growled as he hand threateningly gripped the hilt of Mugen. I backed away a little, and he continued walking. But that little threaten will not stop me! "Come on, Yuu!"

If only he was more willing to accept that name. Yuu's such a cute name, right?

I tailed him, with Gramps right behind me. Yuu tried to walk faster, and resisted the urge to kill me. The dark aura surrounding him got more intense. I grinned. Yuu's so insensitive! I continued grinning at his face. "Cheer up, Yuu! Don't be so sad, you've got a friend to make you happy!"

"I said, shut up!" He barked and unsheathed Mugen from where it should be, well for me. For him, it's at my throat. I sweatdropped and giggled nervously. A little satisfied of my terror, he sheathed Mugen and walked away from me.

Ha, you can run, but you can't hide!

"Lavi!" Someone called me from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Allen. "Yo, Beansprout!" I cheerfully called back. "It's Allen, stupid!" He retorted, causing me to laugh. Their sensitiveness never failed to humor me. The four of us headed to the cafeteria, with me continued to babble about stuff.

Allen was the first one rushing to order food. Man, I can never get used to the amount of food he orders. What's more, he never gets fat. I wonder where those amounts of food go to…

On the other hand, Yuu ordered soba, as usual. Compared to Allen's diet, his seems very little, but he never gets skinnier. I wonder how the soba is stored…

Me? I just ordered noodles. Not too much, not too little. I turned to Gramps. "Hey Gramps, why aren't you eating bamboo? Pandas should eat lots of-"

THWACK! He 'panda-combo'ed me again. Stupid panda…

"Hi guys!" Lenalee approached us. She looked at me and sighed. "Lavi, why must you get hurt when there's a upcoming mission for you?"

"It's not my fault! It's- a mission for me?"

She nodded. "Yep, go to Komui's for a briefing. The Akumas are quite near the town. Bookman, you are to come too."

Gramps nodded and walked to the Science Department. Reluctant to go for a mission this early, I rubbed my wounds and followed him.

As usual, Komui was stacked and crushed under a humongous pile of books. Lenalee leaned over to wake him up, which was of course, fruitless. I grinned and poked Komui's face. "Hey," I whispered, "Lenalee's getting married! I heard that he's quite good-looking-"

"LENALEE! NO!" He shot up. Yes, when I say shot up, I really mean shot up. He hugged his sister tightly and wailed out loud. "WHY DID YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Lenalee sighed and kicked him straight in the face. "I'm not getting married, Brother."

Komui noticed us and cleared his throat. "Lavi, Bookman, you're here. Well, I shall start the briefing. There was a report that Akumas were spotted there, so could the two of you hurry there and get rid of the Akumas? There might be signs of Innocence, so gather some information. Clear?"

I nodded and rushed out of the Black Order. With Gramps running beside me, we both hurried to the town.

As we closed up to the town, screams and shrieks were heard, and explosions were seen.

I activated my hammer and shot to where the explosions were. I hit the first Akuma I saw and continued with the others. "North Crime!" I heard Gramps chanted as needles pierced the Akumas and killed them.

I scanned the ruins and noticed a young girl crying for her brother. Tears fell from her eyes like broken beads as she held her brother's hand tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I gently asked her. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes that seemed to have lost all life in them. Then she turned back to look at her brother. "W-we were going back home... then a-a woman beside us... exploded... and looked like those around us t-that tried to k-kill us..."

Seeing that she did not want to talk about it anymore, I stood up and gathered more information. It was difficult to dig information from people who are too busy mourning over their loved ones. After gathering ample information, I returned to Gramps' side. "It's seems that it's just random," I concluded. He agreed. "There do not seem to have any signs of Innocence, let's head back." I nodded and looked around me.

"They are just bits and pieces of history. You do not feel for them," Gramps said behind me. That's right. I'm a Bookman successor; I do not need to have feelings…

Stretching my back, I followed him back to the Order.

I saw Allen waiting once I entered. "Yo, Allen." He smiled back. "How was it, Lavi?" I shrugged. "Nothing much." He then beckoned me to follow him, saying that he was extremely hungry.

I sighed. "You're always hungry, Beansprout, but why aren't you growing?" An angry tick popped at his head. "It's Allen!"

We entered the cafeteria and party poppers burst at my face. "Whoa, what…?" I widened my eyes as my brain started to function properly once more. Everyone was in the cafeteria. I looked up and saw a banner: Happy Birthday Lavi!

I cocked my head to one side. "Today's my birthday?"

Everyone nodded. I was given a mug with some fruit punch in it.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi. I hope you will not call me Beansprout again!" Allen said. I chuckled. "Shouldn't you be wishing that on _your_ birthday?" Allen shrugged, smiling.

Yuu continued to cross him arms. "Aw, Yuu, wish me a happy birthday!" I whined at him. He shot a death glare at me. "Like I will do that, stupid rabbit."

"Please, Yuu! Don't be so mean!"

"Shut up!" Yuu snapped, causing everyone to urge him to say it, but he's still persistent.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi. I hope you have become more matured after this," said Gramps. I rubbed the back of my head. "Come on, Gramps, you say like I've always been childish."

"You are."

Everyone in the cafeteria broke out into laughter. I raised an eyebrow. I'm not that childish! Come on! Look who's insensitive to nicknames! Even an old panda is sensitive, so he should be the one that's childish, no?

I sighed. Well, I better enjoy my birthday.

* * *

><p>I am So Sorry! I am really getting busy now, so updating of chapters will be slower than ever, I hope you can forgive me!<p>

Please check my new profilee! I just updated it! OH yes, I didn't get help this time, that's why it's so...


End file.
